Loving You Through the Years
by SophieRLdancer84
Summary: After a Tragic accident Logan Hunztberger is left alone in the world with his daughlter Lizzie. Rory is left in a coma and now Logan has to take care of his daughlter as well as being there for Rory.
1. Looking Back

Chapter One: Looking Back

**Ch.1****:Looking Back**

I never knew life could be this hard. Maybe it's human nature, or the way we're raised. Maybe we are not meant to be happy. Maybe there are no happy endings. You know, I used to think that once you had a family you had it all. Things couldn't get any better than that. You were invincible.

I was wrong.

Things happen; shit happens. One minute you're on top of the world, the next one you are crushed under its weight.

It was the worst night of my life. I never thought I could feel much pain. My entire world collapsed; I was falling and was no one to catch me. That night changed my life forever.

Twenty-two years ago I met the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Well, considering she was eleven at the time, I guess I should say girl. From the moment I saw her I knew she was different from the rest. She was reading by a tree, near a potting shed that, as my twin sister Lizzie and I would later learn, served as her home. Then she looked up from her book and I saw her blue eyes. Right then, I knew I had to get to know that girl.

Flashback: Age 11 …Logan's P.O.V.

_Lizzie and I played in the back seat of my mom's Jag, as we drove to a small town named 'Stars Hollow'. My mom was meeting with a lady named Mia, who wanted my mom to help her redesign her Inn. Since my dad was visiting his parents in Washington, so we had no choice but to go with our mother. Honor my sixteen year old sister was __flipping through her fashion magazine._

_"Mommy this place looks so beautiful and peaceful. I love it here. The town looks so cute. It's like Disney land without the rides and cartoon characters," Lizzie ranted in delight, as we passed the small but peaceful looking town. To me it just looked dull and boring. I'd have rather go mountain biking or swimming with my two best friends, Colin and Finn._

_"It looks boring," I told her._

_My mom sent me a glare through the mirror. "Now Logan I know you'd much rather be hanging with your friends, but I thought it would be nice if we came as a family. You never know, you could make a new friend, or worse, actually have a good time in Stars Hollow."_

_"Oh, come on Logan it will be fun. Maybe they will have a carnival. I heard small towns love carnivals," Honor smiled as she ruffled my hair._

_"Yeah Logan come on. You love trying new things," Lizzie gave me a smirk that mimicked my very own._

_"Fine," I agreed as all three girls smiled._

_"Yay!, Give it up for girl power," Honor squealed as they gave each other high fives. I rolled my eyes as we finally reached destination. 'The Independence Inn'_

_"Come on, Logan let's go explore," Lizzie said grabbing my hand._

"Lizzie, Logan, not yet. We still need to check in and I don't want you do

going anywhere without your sister," my mom scolded as she got our bags

from the car.

"But Mom we won't go far. We just want to look around." I smirked as my

Mom let out a sigh.

"Mom I can keep a close eye on them while they explore .I'll sit on one of the

lounge chairs and read my fashion magazine," Honor suggested.

"Well all right. But you two stay out of trouble," Shira gave Lizzie and

I a look of warning .Well mostly me because Lizzie is an angel through my mothers eyes.

"Don't worry, Mommy," Lizzie smiles. "I'll keep Logan out of trouble."

"Okay well, I'll be inside. Ask your sister if you need anything," my mom

smiled as she kissed all three of us on the cheek.

_"I wonder what's over there," I pondered. "It looks like some kind of a shed."_

_Lizzie nodded as we walked over to the small shed. A shed with curtains._

_"Maybe it's a tree house," she said as we got closer, "It does have curtains."._

_"Well there's only one way to find out," I said ready to open the door._

_Lizzie hesitated. "Wait Logan, no."_

_"What?"_

_"Maybe it's not such a good idea. We would be trespassing," Lizzie noted looking through the windows of the shed. "You know some one could live in there."_

_"Lizzie, who would live in a potting shed? What gave you that idea?"_

"_Look__ there are curtains. and a bed," Lizzie pointed through the glass window. "And even a bathtub."_

_"Maybe it's a life size doll house for guests. Come on Lizzie where is your sense of adventure," I smiled grabbing her by the arm, about to turn the knob as I hear a voice._

_"What do you thing you're doing?"_

_Lizzie and I turned around only to see a girl about our age. She was sitting in a chair reading a book. She had the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen. Her brown hair was pulled back in a curly ponytail. My G-d, I was eleven years old and I already had a crush. Well, I guess you can say I had many crushes on the girls at school. But this girl was different, so full of naiveté and innocence. Kind of like Lizzie. Oh man, I had just compared this girl to Lizzie._

_"Well my sister and I were just about to go take a look at this wreck of place,' I smirked knowing I would cause a riot from the girl. Lizzie glared at me._

_"It's not a wreck," The girl closed her book and picked up her chair in a huff. "Now excuse me while I go somewhere far, far away from you," She scowled at me and went inside._

_"Logan, stop being so mean to her. We barely even know her and you're already being a jerk," Lizzie scolded slapping the back of my head. She turned to the girl. "I'm sorry about my brother. He can be a real jerk sometimes. He just likes being the center of attention. My name is Lizzie Huntzberger. What's yours?" Lizzie asked sitting down on a nearby bench._

_"Rory," the girl answered as she set her chair down and walked over to where Lizzie was._

_"Oh, hi Rory," Lizzie greeted. "So is this your playhouse?"_

_Rory shifted uncomfortably before she responded. "Yeah, I play in here a lot, me and my best friend. We sometimes have sleepovers in here. Of course my mom stays with us so we don't get scared," Rory ranted nervously._

_"See Lizzie I told you know one lived in this crap shack," I noted as I gazed_

_through the windows._

_"Logan, honestly, stop being mean. It's a playhouse not the Taj Mal, what do expect? It's actually looks quite lovely. Besides it's not the outside that counts, it's the inside," Lizzie replied angrily._

_"I wasn't expecting the Taj Mal, Lizzie," I rolled my eyes. "I never said I didn't like it. It's actually quite interesting. It just looks old, it could use some paint. Our tree house is so much better. It has everything you need. You just name it and we have it."_

_"Yeah but our playhouse isn't really a playhouse. It's just a miniature version of our house. This is what I like about this house. The inside has a homey feel to it," Lizzie smiled. "So why don't you stop being mister naysay and give it a chance, huh, we haven't even been inside of it yet. We can only see through the windows."_

_"Fine. I'll give it a chance. So Rory how about a tour of your pad," Lizzie and Rory both rolled their eyes._

_"Sure I would love to give you guys a tour," Rory smiled. "But Logan I want no negative comments whatsoever." It was actually pretty nice, not that I would tell Rory._

_"Wow Rory it's really cool. It looks homey just like I said," Lizzie smiled. It looked more like a tool house made in a home._

_"So your so-called playhouse used to be a tool house?" I asked._

_"Yeah is that a problem, Mister Know-it-all?" Rory asked._

_"No. Just saying this place looks pretty cool. It looks girly but nice," I noted._

_"Well I' am a girl," Rory answered as she rolled her eyes._

_"Really? I had no idea."_

_"So Rory does your mother own the Inn? I'm only assuming because you have a playhouse on the Inns land," Lizzie asked as Rory shifted her gaze to the ground. I noticed this and it made me think she was hiding something._

_"No she doesn't," Rory answered honestly avoiding Lizzie's eyes. All of a sudden I got this weird pang in my stomach. I was starting to feel bad for her and I didn't even know what I was supposed to feel bad about._

_"Okay then it's you daddy's? Because you can't just have a playhouse on a property that doesn't even belong to you. My daddy said it's illegal," Lizzie said._

_"Uh, my mommy works here," Rory answered her head going down in shame._

_"What does she do?" I asked nicely. I didn't think it was a goodtime for my usual self. I could see it in Rory's eyes, which strangely changed colors according to her emotions._

_"Uh, she just got elected as the manager of the Inn," Rory answered_

_"That's cool," Lizzie said. "So I'm guessing you live close by to the Inn?"_

_"I guess you can say that," Rory answered quietly._

_"That's cool so you probably are pretty close to Mia, if she let you have your playhouse here?" Lizzie asked._

_"Yeah she is like the grandmother I never had," Rory smiled for the first time._

_"Logan, Lizzie what are you two doing in here? You two shouldn't be in here. It's trespassing," Honor scolded as she walked through the door of the potting shed._

_"It's fine Honor. We know the owner," I smiled glancing at Rory._

_"Yeah Honor, our friend Rory owns this playhouse we so-called trespassed," Lizzie said._

_"This is not a playhouse. Lorelai Gilmore, the manager of the Inn, and her daughter Rory Gilmore live in here," Honor noted._

_"How do you know this Honor?" Lizzie asked out of curiosity. Glancing at Rory I notice as her eyes gazed to the floor and she chewed on her lower lip._

_" I was inside for a while and I heard mom and Mia talking. Mia was talking about Lorelai Gilmore and her daughter. On how they felt like the daughter and granddaughter she had never had. So anyway, then I over hearing Mia telling mom where they lived," Honor answered._

_"Honor, I'm sure there is more then one potting shed this is Rory's. Oh," Lizzie answered looking at Rory. "So you live here?" Lizzie asked confused._

_"Yeah," Rory answered sadly._

_"Why did you lie, and say it was your playhouse then?" Lizzie asked._

_"Because I didn't want you guys to make fun of me,"_

_"We wouldn't have made fun of you. I know Logan can be mean sometimes but he wouldn't make fun of you,"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes isn't that right Logan?" Lizzie asked as she turned to me who was sitting by Honor on a nearby bed._

_"Yes it's true. You're our friend Rory we wouldn't make fun of you even if you lived in a cardboard box. I mean at least this place has everything you need, even a cozy fireplace," I smiled._

_"Thanks Logan," Rory blushed. "But you don't have to say that,"_

_"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," I replied._

_"Great, we went from bickering to complementing each other," Rory smiled._

_"Is that a problem? I mean if you want I can tell you how your teeth look crooked in the front," I joked as Rory rolled her eyes._

_"My teeth are not crooked, loser."_

_"I know they are perfect," I smirked as Rory blushed again._

_"Yeah well yours don't look so bad either."_

_"Thank you. So if you're Rory Gilmore. Are you any chance related to Emily and Richard?" I asked out of curiosity._

_"Yeah. I only see them during the holidays though,"_

_"Uhh so you're the ace writer your grandparents have been bragging about," I smiled. _

_"You know my grandparents?"_

_"Yep. We go to their holiday parties every year."_

"_Then__ how come I never see you there?" Rory asked._

_"Lizzie and our friends hang out in the pool house. We have our own little party," I answered._

_"Oh, no wonder there's always light in the pool house,"_

_"Yeah this Christmas you should join us. It will be fun and you don't have to be around the boring adults," I suggested._

_"I'll think about it," Rory smiled._

_"Good,"_

_"So Rory, you want to be a journalist when you grow up?" Lizzie asked._

_"Yeah, since I was five," Rory answered._

_"That's cool. Logan is going to be a journalist to," Lizzie stated._

_"Wow Logan I didn't think you were interested in writing. I didn't even think you knew what you wanted to be yet. Most eleven year olds don't know what they want to do," Rory answered. _

_"Yeah well it was my assigned job since birth. I'm the Huntzberger heir I have no choice but to work at the paper," I answered sadly._

_"I'm sorry," Rory answered._

_"That's okay. Journalism can't be that bad. I mean you seem to like it. Your grandparents say you actually written a couple articles for your school. They are really good," I smiled as Rory blushed._

_"Thank you Logan,"_

_"No problem Ace,"_

_"Ace?"_

_"Yeah you know Ace reporter,"_

_"Wow so I get a nickname now. I didn't even know you were smart enough to know what that meant," Rory joked._

_"Oh, what my good looks throw you off," I smirked._

_"Yes that's it," Rory joked._

_"Ahh so you admit it," I smirked._

_"Admit what?"_

_"You think I'm good looking,"_

_"I didn't say that," Rory blushed._

_"Uh huh, and what was that small blush for?"_

_"I didn't blush!"_

_"I you say so. So, tell me Ace, is there anything fun to do around here?"_

"Well of course there is. Stars Hollow is full of fun things to do," Rory answered

happily.

"Like?"

"There's a carnival tonight. You guys should come. It will be fun," Rory

smiled.

"See Logan I told you there would be a carnival," Honor smiled as she put

her magazine down.

"We will be there," Lizzie smiled. We're here for the weekend then we go back to

Hartford," Lizzie smiled." But will stay in touch,"

"Yeah you and Steph finally have another girl to play dress up with," I

laughed as Lizzie sent me a glare.

"Yeah well, believe it or not Logan two years ago, you, Finn and Colin used to

play it with us. "Well actually Finn still plays it with us. While you and

Colin think your too cool and play video games," Lizzie smiled.

"I was five Lizzie, I didn't know any better," I reasoned.

"Yeah well. At least we have the pictures and the video tapes," Lizzie

laughed.

"I have got to see this," Rory laughed.

"Don't worry you will," Lizzie laughed as I sent Lizzie a glare. "What's

wrong Logan? Afraid your rep will get ruined?" Lizzie and Rory laughed as a

women who assuming to be Rory's mother walked in. the door.

"Hey hun. Who are your friends?" Lorelai asked she set her things down.

"Um this is Lizzie and her brother Logan and that's their older sister

Honor," Rory answered as she pointed to all of us.

"Oh nice to meet you guys. I'm Rory's mother Lorelai. Call me Lorelai, Miss.

Gilmore makes me sound like my mother," Lorelai ranted.

"Nice to meet you Lorelai," Lizzie smiled.

"You too well all of you actually," Lorelai smiled.

"Hey mom is it all right if Logan and Lizzie come to the carnival with us?"

Rory asked.

Sure hun you don't even have to ask," Lorelai smiled giving her daughter a

kiss on the head. "Lane is still coming with us to right?"

"Yeah she is," Rory smiled.

"Okay good. I'm assuming your mother is Shira Huntzberger?" Lorelai asked as

she sat down next to Rory.

"That would be her," I answered.

"She's a really nice lady. Very good decorating skills,'" Lorelai

complemented.

"Thank you I'll be sure to tell my mother that," Honor answered politely."

"Lizzie, Logan we should probably go. We don't want to intrude. Lorelai

Probably wants change or something," Honor said as she stood up.

"No I don't mind," Lorelai answered. "They wouldn't be intruding at all.

That's what a curtain is for," Lorelai smiled.

"Well I'll right well it was nice meeting you Lorelai. I'll tell my mother

what you said she will appreciate it. Lizzie, Logan I'll ask mom about the

carnival for you guys," Honor smiled as she shook Lorelai's hand.

"It was nice meeting you to Honor," Lorelai smiled as they shook hands.

"Your sister seems nice," Rory said as she walked over towards Lizzie and I.

"Yeah she is. She is very protected of us. She's like our second mom,"

Lizzie smiled.

"Yeah she seems like it," Rory replied." Mom what time are we leaving?" Rory

asked.

"Soon. I'll go change and we can leave," Lorelai smiled. "In the meantime,

why don't you go double check with your mom, Lizzie" Lorelai suggested.

"Sure. Come on Logan. Rory do you want to come with us?" Lizzie asked as we

walked to the door.

"Sure mom is that okay?" Rory asked.

"Sure sweets. I'll see you soon," Lorelai answered.

………………………………...

The loud sound of music could be heard in the small town of Stars Hollow.

Laughter sprung in the air as smell of cotton candy and popcorn arose in the

air. In the center of town a bon fire was placed as the town troubadour sang

his music softly.

"Wow this looks so fun," Lizzie squealed in delight as we walk the streets

of Stars Hollow to the carnival.

"Yeah it does," Rory agreed. "Hey there's Lane," Rory smiled as a little

girl about our age came over.

"Hey Lane," Rory greeted as they both hugged.

"Hi Rory, hi Lorelai," Lane smiled as she gave Lorelei a hug as well.

"Hey hun, So your mom let you come this time?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. But I told her I was going to a bible study across the street instead

of a concert this time," Lane answered as both Lizzie and I exchanged

confused glances.

"Why would you lie to your mom about where you were going?" I asked out of

curiosity.

"Because she doesn't believe in a lot of things. She's very religious," Lane

answered as if it explained it all.

"Oh," I answered not knowing what to say.

"Hi Lane, my name is Lizzie Huntzberger and this is my brother Logan. It's

very nice to meet you. Rory told us so much about you," Lizzie smiled as she

put out her hand.

"Hi Lizzie Logan it's nice to meet you guys as well," Lane smiled shaking

both of our hands.

"Okay kids. I will be over with Sookie if you need anything," Lorelai

smiled.

"Okay Mommy," Rory answered as Lorelai walked off.

"So what are the fun things you usually do at Stars Hollow carnivals?"

Lizzie asked as we walked around.

"Well there are games and good food," Rory answered.

"Okay cool," Lizzie answered as she glanced around the town. "Um Rory who is

that?" Lizzie asked as she gazed at a very weird looking guy. He was

standing behind a stand that said, "Kirks New Beer invention". He looked

really drunk to me. He kind of reminded me of an older version of Finn.

"Oh that's Kirk," Rory laughed. "He just turned twenty-one and now wants to

create a new beer for people," Rory answered.

"Yeah Kirk had to beg Taylor for this stand," Lane laughed remembering the

scene the other day at Dooses where Kirk wouldn't let go of Taylor until he

was able to have his beer stand.

"This town is strange," Lizzie laughed. "But I like it," She finished.

"Yeah it is." Rory agreed.

"You know this Kirk guy kind of reminds me of a older Finn." I noted as I

watched Kirk gulp down five shots.

"Yeah he does," Lizzie laughed as Rory and Lane gave us a confused look.

"Finn is our best friend. He was born in Austria but moved to the states

when he was two. So any way his father owns tons of wineries and beer. He also

makes a lot of it himself and let's Finn taste it. So any way one night on

his father's yacht we were playing truth or dare. Colin our other best

friend had dared Finn to drink a full bottle of whiskey. Finn was never one

to turn down dares especially if they involved alcohol. So next think we

know Finn is doing the slide on the dance floor and singing" I'm coming

out", in the center of the stage," I answered as the girls giggled. Well I

always did have a thing to make girls giggle .

"That's hilarious," Lane laughed as Rory nodded in response.

"Yeah it was," Lizzie agreed. "So Rory tell us more about this crazy town,"

Lizzie smiled.

"Okay sure," Rory smiled. "Okay let's see, the two ladies by the bench over

there are the town gossips. They can spread news around less then five

minutes. Maybe introduce Miss Patty's and Babette's names here, also? Beside the blonde lady is Morey and their cat Cinnamon…."

"Why is he wearing sunglasses. It's dark out?" I wondered gazing at the man

that reminded me of Lurch. From the Adams family.

"Know body really knows the answer to that question," Lane replied.

"He kind of reminds me of Lurch," I noted with a laugh.

"Maybe a little," Rory agreed. "But we shouldn't be making fun of people.

It's not nice,"

"Yeah Logan keep your thoughts to yourself if you have nothing nice to say,"

Lizzie agreed.

"Hey guys look over there at Kirk," Lane pointed. Turning my head I saw Kirk

doing the thriller dance. .In tights?

"That's so funny," Lane laughed. As Kirk started to sing "Girls Just Want to

Have Fun".

"I agree," Rory smiled as we continued to watch Kirk dance.

"I love this town," Lizzie laughed. "It's so amusing and charming,"

"Lizzie I believe this is the third time today that you said this," I noted.

But I couldn't blame her. This town is pretty cool. Like Disney World minus

the rides.

"What's your point Logan," Lizzie asked.

"Nothing," I answered." I actually agree with you. This town is pretty

cool," I agreed.

"Wow Logan I think you took your nice pills this evening. Your not acting

like a but faced misigrant," Rory noted. As Lizzie and Lane let out a laugh.

"I know don't tell anyone it might ruin my reputation," I smirked. "Why but

faced misegrant?" I asked confused.

"Well I thought sense you gave me a nickname I thought you should have one.

So I thought why not but face misegrant, because you can be a real jerk,"

Rory answered.

"Hmm but face misigrent huh? I asked. 'I have a better one who can call me,

Master and Commander," I smirked." You know the movie,"

"Yeah Logan like I would by any chance call you that," Rory smiled as she

rolled her eyes. Lizzie and Lane watched amused.

"Hey it's your loss," I smirked.

"How exactly is it my loss?"

"Well I bet most girls would die to call me their Master and Commander," I

smiled.

"Eww Logan your gross," Rory answered disgusted. "Besides who would call you

that, Alyssa Milano," Rory smiled as Lizzie laughed.

"Logan has a crush on Alyssa Milano," Lizzie laughed. As I sent her a glare.

"You would have a crush on her," Rory laughed.

"How exactly do you know ace?" I asked amused.

"You just seemed like the boy who would have a crush on her," Rory stated.

"Well I guess you guessed right then," I answered. "I'm still concerned of

you stalking me," I joked as Rory rolled her eyes.

"Why would I stalk you," Rory asked. "I have better things to do then stalk

you around all day. Rory answered as Lorelai and a lady I'm assuming Sookie

came over to us.

"Hey kids are you guys having fun?" Lorelai asked as Lorelai and Sookie

walked over to us.

"Yeah we are," Rory answered. "Hi Sookie," Rory greeted.

"Hi honey how are you doing?" Sookie asked.

"I'm good. Sookie I would like you to meet my friends Lizzie and Logan

Huntzberger," Rory introduced.

"Oh hi you two. Your mom told me so much about you," Sookie smiled.

"Yeah well she does that," Laughed. "It's very nice to meet you Sookie. Rory

told me you were the worlds greatest chef?" Lizzie asked.

"Well I wouldn't say best," Sookie blushed.

"Sookie your food is awesome of course your food is the best," Lane noted.

"One of the best chefs of the state," Lorelai agreed. "Oh my god is that

Kirk," Lorelai gasped as we saw Kirk climbing the Gazebo.

"Good Evening Stars Hollow," Kirk screamed. "I will know proceed to sing you

guys a song, "Rock a bye hollow on the tree top. Where the stars go the

hollow will go…,"

"Kirk is weird but funny," Lizzie watched amused.

"Yeah he is," Lorelai agreed.

"Kirk get down from there," a big guy yelled to a drunk Kirk.

"No I'm making a statement," Kirk yelled.

"What kind of statement Kirk," a lady with black pigtails asked.

"That if bird are aloud on the Gazebo people are too," Kirk answered as the

carnival music turned off and the people gathered by the gazebo.

"Come on Kirk your disrupting the carnival. No get your drunk but down here

and let's get you home," The man suggested as he put a latter over to where

Kirk was standing on top of the gazebo.

"No not until I make my statement," Kirk replied as he started to dance and

sing again.

"Who's the big guy?" I asked.

"Oh that's Taylor the town selectman he also owns Doose's Market," Rory

answered.

"Oh okay," I replied.

"Kirk can be very unpredictable. Rory explained.

"Yeah like that time he wore a dress for a week," Lane agreed. "He claimed

that if girls can wear dresses so can he," Lane laughed.

"Okay then, Lizzie laughed. As Taylor spoke up again.

"Kirk I mean it get down from there," Taylor yelled as Kirk continued to

sing. "Don't make me call your mom," Taylor threatened.

"Does Kirk still live with his mother?' I asked.

"Yes," Lorelai answered. As we turned our attention back to Kirk.

"No you will not," Kirk stutters as he lost his balance. He the fell to the

ground. The town was silent. "I'm okay I'm Okay," Kirk yelled then passed

out as the town cheered.

"That was awesome," Lizzie laughed amused. As a guy with a backward baseball

cap picked up Kirk and carried him across town. Taylor then spoke.

"Okay everybody sorry for the disruption. Go back to what you were doing.

The Maze is opened but you must partner up by twos," Taylor explained as the

music started to play again.

"We should go in the maze," Lizzie suggested.

"Yeah we should," Lane agreed. To bad we all can't go together though," Lane

pouted.

"Yeah that's sucks," Rory replied.

………………………………...

"Remind me how I got partnered with you again?" Rory asked as they walked

through the dark maze. The clouds got darker and the wind blew heavier.

"Uh the wonders of rock, paper, scissors and shoot," I answered.

"Right," Rory answered. "So you and Lizzie live in Hartford right?"

"That would be correct," I answered.

"What about your other friends do they live close bye?"

"Yep we are neighbors,"

"That's cool so you guys always have someone to hang out with?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that," I replied.

"It's freezing out here," Rory shivered. Quickly taking off my jacket I put

it around her arms. She smiled. "Logan I don't want you to get cold," Rory

blushed.

"Don't worry about it. I will be fine," I smirked.

"Okay well thank you," Rory blushed.

"No problem ace," I smirked. "So Rory why don't you live in a house if your

Grandparents are Emily and Richard?" I asked carefully. "You don't have to

tell me if you don't want to. I'm just curious,"

"No its okay. I'll tell you," she smiled as I put an arm around her trying

to keep us both warm. "Well my mom got pregnant with me when she was

sixteen. She never got along with her parents. She didn't want to live the

life she at been living. So when I turned one we ran away. We ended up here

in Stars Hollow. My mom got a job here as a maid and as you know she worked

her way to the top. She is now the manager of the Inn," Rory said all in one

breath.

"What about your dad?' I asked.

"He's in California working. We talk once a week though," Rory answered. "As

for my grandparents I only see them on the holidays," Rory answered sadly.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. I'm happy with the life I'm living," Rory smiled. "So now that I

shared part of my life its time for you to share yours," Rory smirked. I

sent out a groan.

"Well let's see now a days my dad stays at the office more then he is home.

My mom is busy with her career and Honor watched us most of the time and

Lizzie well..,"

"What's wrong with Lizzie?"

"She um well..,"

"Logan you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, Rory reassured.

"Well Lizzie has cancer. We just found out a couple of weeks ago. That's the

reason my dad has been away and is in denial. My mom doesn't want to believe

it either . So she busies her self in work as well," I answered sadly.

"Oh Logan that's horrible, I'm sorry, Rory answered sadly as tears formed in

the corners of her eyes. "Lizzie doesn't seem like she's sick?"

"Yeah well we just found out. So Lizzie hasn't hit the big part yet. She

starts chemo therapy in a week,"

"That's sad. But why doesn't Lizzie seem sad. She's always happy?" Rory

asked.

"She's trying to stay positive and enjoy life as it comes," I smiled.

"Your sister has strength," Rory smiled. What does Honor think?" Rory asked.

"She's very protective of her. Always making sure she is okay," I answered.

That's really heart breaking," Rory cried. I quietly pulled her in my arms.

………………………………...

Even then I could feel the sparks that we shared. Little did we know.

Lorelai had seen us hugging and took a picture. That picture lies on our

mantle today. I will always cherish that day in my heart. Because that's the

day my life changed forever.


	2. Lizzie's Heart

**Chapter Two- Lizzie's Heart**

_Sitting here by Rory's bedside I remember back to the time Lizzie had been in a hospital. I remember hating to see my sister in the hospital. Everyday fighting for her life. Getting weaker by the minute._

_Flashback- __16 years ago…_

_Two years had passed since Rory had come into our lives. Two years since Lizzie has been fighting Leukemia. We all became the best of friends. We became the seven musketeers, Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Rory, Lizzie, Lane and me. Over the past two years Lizzie had gotten weaker. She's in the hospital more then she is home. The doctors are saying she might not make it and I'm scared. Were all scared._

_Lizzie doesn't let that get in her way though. She lives life at the fullest, By taking a step at a time, Seeing how far her strength allows her to go. She's a fighter as we call her. She won't give up. I know she will make it through this illness._

_My mom now spends her days at the hospital with Lizzie. My mom had to quit her job. It was too much work for. She wants to spend as much time with Lizzie and be there for her. My dad's a different story though. He's still in denial. He still busies himself in work. He is never home. The worst part is he won't even visit his sick daughter at the hospital._

_Honor who is now eighteen years old, had just started college, But it's Hartford College. She wanted to stay close to home to be with Lizzie and help mom with me. I usually spend my days with my friends or sometimes visit Lizzie at the hospital. Rory, and sometimes even Lane come to see me on the weekends. Rory had finally had a house. It's very nice and homey._

"_Hey Logan,' Rory smiled as she came into my room going over to my bed where I was laying. Slowly getting up she gently lays down on my chest as I wrap my arm around her. We had gotten closer in the last two years. _

"_Hey ace," I smiled weakly. " I didn't know you were coming today. I thought you weren't coming until Friday?" I asked surprised._

"_Change of plans," Rory smiled." I decided to come early and spend the weekend with you guys,"_

"_Your mom doesn't mind?"_

"_No, actually, she's the one who persuaded me to come early,"_

"_Ah so you mom had to persuade you to come see me, " I smirked._

"_I wanted to come," Rory defended." I just wasn't so sure about school,"_

"_Ah well if the reason is school. I guess I'll let that slide," I smirked as Rory rolled her eyes._

"_So Lizzie's coming home Saturday?" Rory asked._

"_Yep the doctors are saying she is doing well. But she should still take it easy," I answered._

"_That's good, so, are we having a welcome home party for her?"_

"_Yep and get this my dad will be there," I replied. Rory gasped._

"_Wow what pills did he take,' Rory smiled._

"_It's probably just for social status," I answered madly._

"_Logan you know that's not true. He loves Lizzie. He's just in denial," Rory comforted._

"_Yeah well he doesn't have to be immature about it. He can be a man and come see his sick daughter at the hospital . Not once has he stepped foot in that hospital,"_

"_I know. Logan maybe it's just his way of dealing with things. People grieve in different ways you know,"_

"_Yeah I know," I answered sadly. "Hey Rory?" I asked._

"_Yeah?" Rory asked concernedly. Lifting her head up gazing in my eyes._

"_Promise you will always be here for me. When I need you most,? I asked hesitantly._

"_I will always be here for you Logan. Not even a herd of elephants could keep me away," Rory smiled laying back down on my chest._

"_That's good to know," I smiled gently stroking her hair._

"_Okay my turn," Rory smiled. I gave her a confused look. "I want you to promise if something bad happens you will not shut me out. You will let me be there for you and help you get through it," Rory said seriously._

"_I promise," I smiled pulling her back down. We hadn't realized that Honor was standing by the door way._

"_Well if it isn't my favorite couple," Honor smirked._

"_We're not a couple Honor," I smiled as Rory let out a blush._

"_Uh huh," Honor answered unbelievably._

"_We're not Honor. Were only thirteen going on fourteen," Rory stated._

"_Oh please like that ever stopped you to before. I've seen you two kiss before. You know, at the Christmas party last year," Honor noted causing Rory to blush._

"_We were under a mistletoe it's the rule," Rory pointed out._

"_You could have stopped it. Besides you both looked very well in to it," Honor winked._

"_Honor is there a reason you came in here?" I asked._

"_Yes actually, there is a reason I came in here. We're suppose to meet mom at the hospital," Honor answered._

"_Why, is there something wrong?" I asked worriedly._

"_No, but mom thinks Lizzie could use some company," Honor explained. "Now come on let's go, Honor ushered._

"_Okay, okay," I smiled grabbing Rory's hand as we made our way out of my room._

………………………………

"_Hey Lizzie," Rory greeted as we walked into her hospital room. God she looked so pale. She looked like a ghost. Her hair was short and it looked dirty. On her arms there were bruises. It was a sad sight._

"_Hi Rory," Lizzie whispered weakly as she moved her bed in a sitting position. Rory gave her a small hug as she sat on the edge of the bed. My mom was sitting by her beside stroking her hair. I was standing by the doorway as Honor took a seat on a nearby chair._

"_Logan, you can come closer," Lizzie smirked. "I won't bite," Giving Lizzie a smile, I walk to her bedside, sitting by Rory who was giving Lizzie a hug. "Hey Lizzie,"_

"_Rory dear how's your mother doing?" Shira asked as she propped Lizzie's pillows up. Over. The past two years, Lorelai and my mom became good friends._

"_She's doing great," Rory replied._

"_That's good. We're having a welcome home party for Lizzie on Saturday. Your mother is invited," Shira announced._

"_Okay I'll be sure to tell her that, When I call her tonight,"_

"_Hey Lizzie, do you need anything," Honor asked as she came over to Lizzie with a chair._

"_No I'm okay Honor. Thanks for asking though," She smiled. " Mom did you call daddy yet?" Lizzie asked._

"_I did sweetheart. He's in a meeting," My mom smiled sadly stroking the blonde curls on my sisters head._

"_Oh okay," Lizzie answered sadly. I still can't believe he won't see his own daughter at the hospital. Glancing at Rory she gives me the I know he should be here look. I shake my head annoyed._

"_Mom can't you talk to dad. He should be here supporting Lizzie instead of working or whatever it is he is dong," Honor asked angrily before I could say anything about it._

"_No Honor really. It's okay daddy's just probably busy with work. At least you guys are here," Lizzie smiled. That's Lizzie for you. Never gets mad at anyone._

"_This isn't right. Dad should be here instead of working. That's all he ever does now," I state angrily_

"_Logan calm down," Lizzie ordered grabbing my hand. "I'm fine don't worry about it. Don't make such a big deal over it,"_

"_Fine, but it doesn't mean I like it,"_

"_I never said you have to like it. I just wanted you to accept it," Lizzie smiled as she let go of my hand._

"_So Lizzie how are you doing?" Rory asked._

"_I've been better," Lizzie smiled. "But the doctor said I get to come home on Saturday for a couple of days before I have to come back. I'm really happy about that. How have you been Rory. What's it been like two weeks?" Lizzie asked._

"_Yeah it has been. I'm doing fine though," Rory answered. " We finally finished decorating our house,"_

"_That's good. I can't wait to see it," Lizzie stated happily. So how's Lane?"_

"_She's good," Rory answered._

"_That's good. I miss her," Lizzie replied as Lizzie's hospital door came open and in came the doctor._

"_How's every body doing today?" The doctor asked as he came into Lizzie's room._

"_We're all doing fine Doctor Amberson. How are you doing?" Lizzie asked politely as Shira smiled._

"_I'm good Lizzie. Thank you for asking," Doctor Amberson smiled._

"_Is there something wrong?" my mom asked worriedly._

"_Actually Mrs. Huntzberger. I'm going to need to talk to you outside for a moment,"_

"_Can't you just tell us. If it's important. We should all know," Honor stated._

_I agree. If it's about me. I should know," Lizzie noted._

"_I rather just tell your mother first. Honor you may come to," Doctor Amberson answers seriously._

"_Well alright," Lizzie answered disappoint." Will be waiting then,"_

"_That's not fair," I replied madly._

"_Logan," Shira warned._

"_Logan it's fine. Will have to know eventually," Rory smiled._

"_Fine go," I answered angrily," sending the doctor a glare._

………………………………

"_I wonder what they are saying out there?" Lizzie asked nervously._

"_There's only one way to find out," I smirked . Getting up from the bed I grab Lizzie's empty water cup._

"_Logan what are you doing?" Lizzie asks nervously._

"_I was just going to see what they were saying. No need to worry about it," I smirked as Lizzie gave me a disapproving glare._

"_Logan there's a reason why the doctor wanted to talk to them in private," Lizzie noted._

"_Lizzie It's fine. We are going to find out eventually so why not now." I smirked rolling my eyes._

"_Fine but if we get caught. The blame is on you,' Lizzie stated as she started to get up from the bed._

"_Wow what are you doing?' I asked walking over to Lizzie's bedside._

"_Getting up so I can hear what they are saying," Lizzie answered as if she was talking to a four years old._

"_No, you shouldn't be up, are you crazy? You're weak, stay in bed," I argued as I made sure Lizzie wouldn't get up._

"_Logan I may be sick . But I'm not crippled," Lizzie replies angrily as she stood up." Besides the doctors said I was getting better,"_

"_Lizzie, Logan's right, maybe you should just relax," Rory agreed, worried about Lizzie as much as I was._

"_Fine. If it will make you two feel better, I will relax," Lizzie answers annoyingly._

"_Thank you," Rory and I replied._

………………………………

"_So are you going to tell us what's wrong?" Shira asked as Honor, Doctor Amerberson and Shira were out in the hall._

"_Maybe you should sit," Doctor Amberson suggested as he motioned to a sitting area._

"_I will not sit until you tell me what's wrong with my little girl," Shira scolded angrily._

"_Alright all tell you. Would you like to call your husband first?" _

"_No he's in a meeting," Shira answered coldly._

"_Okay well we took Lizzie's blood test just to make sure everything is okay. We just wanted to make sure she was getting better because she was going home on Saturday. Well we looked at the results today and we found something that worsened Lizzie's condition…,"_

"_What's that suppose to mean," Honor asked worriedly._

"_Mrs. Huntzberger I'm afraid your daughter is getting weaker. She might not make it,"_

"_What do you mean she might not make it?" Shira yelled alerting the staff._

"_Well we double checked the test to see if we could do anything about it. But we can't do any thing about it,"_

"_So are you saying my baby girl is dying?' Shira sobbed. Honor had tears in her eyes as she put her arm around her mother._

"_I'm very sorry Mrs. Huntz..,"_

"_No please say its not true. Please say there is something you can do,"_

"_I wish there was Mrs. Huntzberger," Doctor Amberson answered sadly._

"_I want another option. I'm not just going to stand here and let you say my baby girl is dying. When just two days ago you said she was getting better," Shira spat in anger. Glaring at the doctor with hatred on her face. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, To Lizzie, with her whole life left to live. She couldn't die._

"_We thought so too Mrs. Huntzberger. But things change. If you want I can call a very well known doctor in France?" Doctor Amberson suggested._

"_Yes do that," Honor answered for a dazed Shira._

"_Okay We'll get back to you as soon as we can. In the meantime you two should relax," Doctor Amberson suggested._

"_Don't you dare tell me to relax when my baby girl is sick and could be dying," Shira yelled._

"_I'm really sorry miss,"_

"_Yeah well just don't stand there. Go get the doctor on the phone," Shira replied angrily. _

"_Mom," Honor warned as she wiped the tears from her eyes._

"_No Honor it's okay," Doctor Amberson smiled. "Will get back to you as soon as we can," Doctor Amberson smiled weakly then walked away._

"_Mom it's going to be okay, "Honor comforted as she gave her mom a hug._

"_Honor, your little sister is dying. It's not going to be okay," Shira answered angrily._

"_Yes but what if the France Doctor had a better option,." Honor smiled._

"_Oh Honor give me a break. The doctor is right. New York doctors pretty much know what they are doing,"_

"_Yeah but you never know,"' Honor comforted._

"_Yeah but for now your sister could be dying in there. I can't go in there," Shira complained crying._

"_Sure you can mom. You just have to be brave. We don't have to tell her yet. Just hold yourself together and be brave," Honor soothed._

"_I can't do this. Tell your sister I went for a walk,"_

"_Mom come on, don't do this. Don't be like dad and run away when things get rough. You have to be strong for Lizzie. You need to support Lizzie like you've been doing every step of the way. Mom, come on, do this for me, For us," Honor pleaded._

"_You know what Honor, you're right. I need to be strong for Lizzie and can't just pull back when things get hard. Just give me a minute to freshen up. I don't want Lizzie to see me like this," Shira smiled._

"_Go ahead," Honor smiled." I'll tell Lizzie you went to the restroom,"_

"_Come here," Shira smiled pulling her daughter in for a hug. " I love you so much. Thank you for giving me the strength," Shira whispered._

"_I love you too mom. What are you talking about, the strength was always there. It just needed a little push. Us Huntzberger women need to stick together," Honor smiled._

"_We will, I'll promise you that," Shira smiled with gleam in her eyes._

………………………………

"_So, can you guys hear anything?" Lizzie asked as she sat on the bed eating an apple, as Rory and I try are best to hear out the door._

"_No this door is as thick as steel," I answered annoyed._

"_Yeah it is," Rory agreed. "But I do think I heard some yelling," Rory replied._

"_Yeah, I think I heard some too," I agreed._

" _I wonder what it could be about," Lizzie stated worriedly._

_  
"Don't worry about it Lizzie. It's probably nothing ," I soothed, walking over to Lizzie's bedside followed by Rory._

"_Logan why would there be yelling, If it was nothing," Lizzie stated angrily._

"_Maybe it was yelling of excitement. Maybe they just found a cure," Rory smiled hoping that was true._

"_Maybe, but I doubt it," Lizzie answered sadly._

"_Come on Lizzie, don't give up hope," I stated. I really wish Lizzie would get better. It sucks that she has to go through this._

"_Yeah Lizzie look on the brighter side of things," Rory smiled._

_I guess you guys are right," Lizzie smiled. " I just wish I would feel better," Lizzie answered sadly._

"_We all wished you would feel better," Rory smiled a Honor walked in. She looked very sad and pale. The doctor must of had bad news. I sent Rory a knowing look._

"_Hey Honor where's mom?" Lizzie asks innocently._

"_She'll be back in a few minutes," Honor smiled weakly._

"_Okay so what did the Doctor Amberson have to say?" Lizzie asked innocently._

"_Um Lizzie we should wait for mom," Honor answered nervously. Lizzie seemed to take note of this._

"_It's bad isn't it," Lizzie cried as she put her head in her hands._

"_Not Lizzie it's not…,"_

"_Then why do you look so sad. You have tear stains on your cheeks. It must be something if you were crying," Lizzie sobbed. Honor moved to comfort her but Lizzie backed away._

"_Lizzie I think you should just wait,"_

"_No I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you and mom hiding the truth from me," Lizzie cried. " I don't want to be sick anymore. It's been two years and I still feel the same as I did two years ago. What's wrong with me Honor," Lizzie sobbed. Honor pulled Lizzie in her arms cleaning the tears off of her cheeks. I pulled Rory's hand in my in mine as tears welled up in our eyes._

"_Shh Lizzie calm down. It's not good for you," Honor soothed as our mom walked through the door._

"_What's wrong with Lizzie?" my mom asked confused as she walked over to Lizzie's bedside._

"_She just had a little break down,' I answer sadly. My mom rushed to where Lizzie is and pulls her in her arms. She then wipes up the falling tears from her face._

"_Honey it will be okay. I promise you we will get through this," Shira comforted as tears sprang in her eyes. it._

"_It's been two years mom. Why am I not getting better,' Lizzie sobbed into my mother's shoulder._

"_I wish I knew the answer to that angel," Shira whispered._

"_Rory, Logan, why don't you do go get a drink. So mom and I can talk to Lizzie," Honor suggested as she rubbed Lizzie's back._

"_No Honor we are old enough to know these things, stop trying to protect us. We aren't eleven anymore.," I stated angrily._

"_Honor really its fine. Logan's right they both deserve to know I mean they will find out eventually," Lizzie smiled. "So what did the doctor say?" Lizzie smiled glancing up at mom._

"_Honey I need you to stay calm when I tell you this okay?" Shira smiled trying to keep a brave face on for Lizzie and all of us._

"_Okay just tell me,' Lizzie answered. Shira ushered everybody to sit on Lizzie's bed._

" _Lizzie the doctors are saying that you may not make it. Your getting weaker. Now I asked for second option…,"_

"_I'm dying," Lizzie cried as new tears started to form._

"_Honey we don't know for sure. We're still waiting for a second option,'_

"_Mom who cares. New York hospital is one of the top. I'm sure they know what they are saying,"_

"_Mom say it isn't true?" I asked._

"_I'm sorry Logan I wish I was lying,"_

"_How can you be so calm about this/' I asked._

"_Oh believe me honey. When the doctor told me this. I just wanted to strangle him._

"_I have to get out of hear," I stated angrily walking out of the room._

"_Logan wait," Rory yelled as she quickly ran after me._

………………………………

_Hey, there you are," Rory smiled as she walked in the waiting area  
where I sat._

"Here I am," I answered bitterly.

"Why did you run?"

"Because I can't take it anymore Rory. My sister is dying and  
there's nothing they can do about it,"

"I know, but hey, the doctor could be wrong," Rory comforts.

"Yeah, and what doctor do you know is wrong?"

"I don't know, but your mom did say she was getting a second  
opinion"

"Oh wow, that would make a difference"

"Logan come on"

"Come on what Rory? It's been two years. Two years and my sister is getting worse "

"I know that Logan, but you just have to think positive"

"Think positive my ass," I stated angrily.

"Logan don't do this, you need to stop being angry"

"I'm not angry Rory, I'm hurt, okay? Two days ago the doctor said Lizzie was getting better. Today we find out she could be dying."

"I know that Logan, I'm hurt too, we all are. But you can't let your emotions get the best of you. You need to be strong for Lizzie"

"I don't know if I can do that anymore"

"What, you can't be strong for Lizzie?"

"No Rory, I just can't be here anymore. I'm sick and tired of looking at my sister in the hospital bed. I'm sick of watching my parents fall apart. I just can't take it anymore," I replied angrily as I started to move from the chair.

"Logan, where are you going?" Rory asks, about to stand up.

"I can't be here anymore Rory," I state frustrated.

"Oh what, so you're just going to leave. Come on Logan, I know you better then that"

"What is that suppose to mean?" I ask sitting back down next to Rory.

"It means that you just can't run from your problems, like your dad has been doing"

"Oh what, so I'm my dad now, great," I say sarcastically.

"No Logan, that's not what I said," Rory pleaded.

"You implied it"

"Logan stop being like this! You're taking your anger all out on me. I know you're hurt Logan, we all are .But we're not just going to run away from it"

"My dad did," I noted.

"Logan, you're not your dad, okay? You will never be him. I shouldn't have even compared you to your dad"

"You're right, you shouldn't of have"

"I can never win with you can I?"

"What?"

"Logan, you're being a jerk. I know you're hurt and angry, I know you wish this wasn't happening to Lizzie. We all wish that. But Logan the best thing you can do right now is take a breath and walk in that hospital room, and be strong for her. Be there for her; you can't run away. Running away only makes things worse. Please Logan, just do this for me?"  
Rory pleaded as we gazed in each others eyes.

"Okay," I answered. She was right, I shouldn't be running from my problems.

"Okay?" Rory asked confused.

"You're right Rory. I can't just run away and take my anger out on others. I need to be strong for Lizzie and be there for her. I'm sorry I was a  
jerk earlier, it just really hurts"

"I know it does, c'mere," Rory smiled as she pulled me into her arms.

After a few minutes I pulled back.

"I'm going to head back in. Are you coming?" I asked as I stood  
up.

"I'll be there in a minute. I have to make a call," Rory smiled.

I nodded as I headed to Lizzie's room.  
………………………………  
Two Months Later  
………………………………

"Hey you're awake, " I smiled as I sat on the edge of Lizzie's   
hospital bed.

"Yeah I am, " Lizzie smiled weakly , "Where is everybody?

"Well, Honor went on a date with Josh. She feels like she has been  
neglecting him lately. I told mom and dad to go on a date. They haven't had  
alone time in a while," I answered as I took a sip of my water.

"That was nice of you, " Lizzie smiled as she put her bed up to  
sitting position.

"Yeah well, they looked like they needed it," I noted.

"So, I guess it's just you and me then, " Lizzie yawned tiredly.

"I guess so, " I smiled.

"Logan, you know you don't have to be here if you don't want to. I  
can handle staying here alone," Lizzie stated, feeling bad that I had to be here.

"I know, but I don't mind staying here with you, " I stated as I threw the empty water bottle in the garbage.

"Good because I actually hate being here by myself," Lizzie smiled  
as I laughed.

"So, how are you feeling, little sister?" I asked hesitantly, not sure  
if I should have asked.

"I'm not your little sister Logan, we're twins," Lizzie noted with an eye roll.

"Yeah, but I was born first, making me older," I smirked thinking I  
had won.

"By four minutes Logan, " Lizzie argued taking a sip of her water.

"Your point?" I asked.

"Whatever, fine you win," Lizzie stated as she rolled her eyes as I cracked a triumphant smirk.

"To answer your question, not so good. I mean I can barley  
talk. It takes up too much energy," Lizzie whispers hoarsely.

"Do you want me to get a doctor," I asked, concerned.

"No Logan, I'm fine. I have been feeling this way for like a week now. It's  
not like the doctors can do anything about it," Lizzie answered.

"A week Lizzie? Why didn't you say anything?" Logan scolded.

"Because I knew the doctors couldn't do anything about it. So why tell?"

"Lizzie, you could have at least told mom or somebody," I argued, annoyed that Lizzie hadn't told anybody about this.

"No Logan, there's no point anyway. I'm getting weaker by the  
minute, I feel like I'm going to die," Lizzie cried.

"How do you feel like your going to die Lizzie?"

"I don't know, I just feel like everyday I'm getting weaker and as  
the weeks go on. I feel myself dying. I don't know how to explain it. I just   
know "

"God Lizzie, stop it"

"Stop what?"

"Stop with all of this dying crap. You're strong and confident, if mom  
and grandma can get through this, so can you"

"I'm not mom and grandma Logan. I'm me"

"I know that Lizzie, I just…"

"Don't want me to die. You can say it Logan"

"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say you need to  
think positive. You can just can't rely on what the doctors have told you.  
You just have to be strong and have faith,"

"That's what I've been doing, for the past two years Logan. I  
can't take it anymore. I just don't have the strength to carry on"

"Well you can't give up either"

"Can't you just let me go Logan? I'm miserable, I just  
want to die, and get it over with. Go with what fate has planned for me," Lizzie  
cried as tears came to her eyes.

"Don't say that Lizzie. I don't want you do die. You still have so much life left in you yet. You can't die," My voice cracked as tears came to my eyes as well.

"I don't want to die either Logan. I just can't take the pain anymore, I just want to be set free. I want to face my fate"

"Lizzie, dying is not your fate. Your fate is to grow up and live the  
life you want. Not to die, never to die, not now. You're too young to die"

"But it's my…"

"I swear to god Lizzie, if you use that word one more time …"

"Logan, you need to stop with your anger. I get that you're hurt, okay? But I need you to let me go"

"How can I let you go Lizzie? You're my sister, I love you"

"I love you too Logan, that's why, when I go, I need you to be strong for everyone. Promise me that?"

"I don't think I can do that Lizzie"

"Sure you can, you're one of the strongest people I know,"  
Lizzie smiled weakly.

"Lizzie, you're basically asking me to promise me to let you go when you die. Almost to forget you, but you know what Lizzie? You're not going to die"

"Logan I can feel it"

"Feel what?"

"I can feel myself dying. I see the light"

"What light? Lizzie, what the hell are you talking about) You're not making any sense tonight "

"Last night, I had a dream. A place with millions of flowers, and where the sun never stopped shining. It was full of colors and it was beautiful. Then I saw grandma Hunztberger in a cream gown, she was glowing. She told me  
it was time, and that I will be with her soon"

"Lizzie stop with all of this nonsense," I said agitated.

"I'm telling the truth Logan," Lizzie defended.

"I never said you were lying. I just said that just because  
you had a dream about grandma doesn't mean you're going to die"

"You don't know that Logan"

"You're right Lizzie I don't know that, but I'm sick and tired of   
hearing this dying crap. Where is my sister, the one I once knew?"

"She's sitting right in front of you"

"Really? because the girl I once knew stayed positive. She was strong  
and confident and knew she would get through this"

"Yeah well, she went away when she learned she was dying"

"Lizzie just stop. Stop talking like that. You're not going to die!"

"We're back to this again. I Know I don't know that, but I'd like to think it"

"Well I'm sorry Logan, just because you'd like to think it doesn't mean it's going to happen. For two years now I have been staying  
positive and I'm finally the one who's tired of it. I haven't been getting better, so you'll have to excuse me if I'm not optimistic anymore. The doctors are saying I might not make it. So accept it, deal with it. I  
have, I mean, it took me a couple of weeks but now I'm okay with it. I'm not afraid to die. I don't want to, but I'm okay with it. I understand it. I get it. I've accepted it. I just can't fight it anymore, and I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry Logan if you're still in denial. Can't you just  
face the truth for once?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that when somebody tells you something bad or something you don't want to hear. You  
pretend it's not happening. You stay in denial and hope that it will turn  
out okay. The eternal optimist. Unfortunately, life's not always like that. This is like when we found out about my cancer, it took you longer than me to accept it, to deal with it, and you're still not, not really at least. The first person you admitted it to was Rory"

" How did you know that?" I ask confused.

"We heard you and Rory talking. Lorelai even took a picture of you two hugging. It was a sweet moment Logan," Lizzie cried.

"I'm sorry for being in denial, I'm just scared for you, for us"

"I know, we all are, but all we ever talk about anymore is how scared everyone is. I just want to live the little bit of life I have left, and be happy. To do that, I just need people to man up and deal with it. I'm dealing with the truth, you need to too."

"I know the truth Lizzie, I just don't want to lose you. You're the best sister ever, and the best friend I've got, next to Rory"

"What makes you think you will? I'll always be around, even if just in spirit. Remember, I'm the one going through it"

"I know that, but spirit isn't always enough. I know it's you, but I just wish it wasn't."

"But I am! Please, just acknowledge it," Lizzie pleaded.

"I guess I can do that"

"Thank you," Lizzie smiled as I nodded my head weakly.

………………………………

_Two days later_

………………………………

"_Ace seriously why must you torture me in watching this movie_

_again?" I ask with a groan as Rory puts in Willy Wonka._

_Rory gasps as she gives me a glare._

"_How can you not like this movie? It's like in the top five of the Gilmore movie collection," Rory explains as she pushes play on my dvd player._

"_Well I did like it until you made me watch it like two hundred_

_times," I say sarcastically as the opening credits come on._

"_Oh stop exaggerating, it hasn't been two hundred times," Rory_

_rolled her eyes as she leaned into me. For some reason it always felt right with Rory in my arms._

"_Close enough," I smirked as Honor walked in the room._

"_Hey you two," Honor smiled. "What are you watching?" Honor asked, coming into my bedroom._

"_Willy Wonka," I groaned as Rory rolled her eyes._

"_Grow up Logan, that movie is great, and can never get boring no matter how many times you watch it"_

"_My thoughts exactly," Rory agreed._

"_Hey, where are you going all dressed up?" I asked._

"_Oh, I have a date with Josh tonight," Honor answered in excitement._

"_Didn't you just go out with him two days ago?" I asked._

"_Your point Logan?" Honor asked annoyed._

"_Nothing,I was just asking. You're going to change first," I ask, not liking the idea of my sister going out like that._

"_Why would I change Logan?"_

"_The dress is a little short, don't you think," I ask as Rory shakes her head._

"_No, I think it's perfectly fine. Josh seemed to like it on our_

_first date," Honor smirked._

"_Oh god, I don't need images of my sister and her boyfriend," I_

_groaned in frustration._

"_Hey, you deserved it Logan," Rory laughed._

"_Rory's right, little brother. Now if you excuse me, I have a date_

_waiting for me downstairs," Honor smiled as she left the room._

"_She seems happy," Rory noted as Honor left._

"_Yeah, well, apparently Josh makes her happy," I answered smiling_

_slightly._

"_So what do you think of Josh?" Rory asks as she takes a drink of_

_her soda._

"_He's a pretty cool guy," I answered honestly._

"_That's good. I think so too. Josh is way better then Honors first boyfriend David," Rory laughed as I nodded my head in agreement._

"_Yeah, he sure is," I laughed, remembering my sister's_

_first boyfriend._

"_They've been dating for quite a while now right?" Rory asked._

"_Yep, ten months. Honor told me yesterday," I replied._

"_Almost a year," Rory smiled._

"_Yep"_

"_Wow, it's amazing how time goes by so quickly"_

"_Well, you know what they say, time flies when your having fun, "I smiled._

"_Do you think its serious between Honor and Josh?"_

"_Honestly I could see an engagement in their near future"_

"_Really?" Rory asks surprised._

"_Really," I answered._

"_That's good I guess"_

"_I guess," I answered._

"_Geez, all of this time talking we missed like the first twenty minutes," Rory remarked as she turned her attention back to the television._

"_Wow, the first twenty minutes, how will we ever be able to survive?" I question sarcastically as Rory covers my mouth._

"_Hush you," Rory scolds while staring at screen._

"_As you wish," I replied, quoting one of her other favorite movies, The Princess Bride, and rolling my eyes as my cell phone started to_

_ring._

"_Logan," Rory scolded. "You know the rules during movie night. You're not supposed to have your cell phone on!"_

"_I know, but it could be about Lizzie"_

"_By all means, answer it," Rory smiled a she paused the movie, and me putting my cell on speaker._

"_Hey mom," I greeted through the phone._

"_Hey honey," Shira greeted in a rather sad voice. Rory and I took_

_note of this as we looked each other in the eye._

"_Mom what's wrong?" I ask, anxiously. Say there is_

_nothing wrong with Lizzie I prayed. _

"_Is Rory still there?" Shira asked weakly._

"_Yes mom, come on tell us what's wrong," I asked again._

"_I'd rather tell you two at the hospital. Frank is on his way," Shira_

_answered._

"_Can't you just tell us now? Come on mom, what's wrong with Lizzie?"_

"_Your father and I will tell you at the hospital. We already_

_contacted Honor, so we'll see you soon," Shira replied, her voice shaky like she had been crying_

"_Okay, we'll see you then, bye," I answer, not really happy that she wouldn't tell us over the phone. Hanging up quickly, Rory and I made our way out the door to watch for Frank._

………………………………

_As the car blazed down the city streets, I gaze out the window, and lightly tap my fingers on my knee. My other hand holds Rory's, as she leans her head on my shoulder for support. It seems like forever since we got in the car, but in reality it had only been five minutes. Time is a funny thing when you know something bad looms, it feels like an eternity, and then when something good is happening, it goes by too quickly, and we wish we had it back._

_In the car there is complete silence, both of us trapped in our own thoughts. We were scared, scared for the news to come. We hoped to god everything was okay, but deep down I can't help but feel that something big had happened , and my whole world had just irrevocably changed._

_Finally, after ten more minutes, Rory and I reach our destination. Before the car even stopped to a full halt, I opened the door, hopped out, and quickly grabbed Rory's soft hand, and dragged her along with. We quickly made our way through the building, racing up flights of stairs to the fourth floor. We reasoned that the elevator would have taken longer._

_At the forth floor we can see my parents, Honor, and Josh. My mom and dad look crushed, broken, saddened, dismayed, holding each other. It's the closest they been in months. My mom looks like she is crying(, Honor leaning against Josh's shoulder as he sits in an almost deafening silence, looking sullen. Walking slowly, anticipating the worst, Rory and I make our) way over._

"_Mom?"_

_My mom looks up slowly, almost startled. Wiping her eyes slowly she_

_motions for us to sit. We gather the hospital chairs in a small circle._

_I glance at Rory, and she grabs my hand for comfort. I give her a weak smile, which she returns._

"_Honey, tonight…" She trailed off, words being replaced by small sobs "You tell them Mitchum, I can't," my mom cried as my dad nodded and pulled her in his arms._

_I looked over at Honor and Josh. Honor was sleeping on Josh's_

_shoulder, but I could see the dry tear stains she had on her cheeks. Josh stroked her hair lightly, and whispered gently to her, as he listened to us._

"_Tonight what?" I asked hesitantly, getting nervous. "Is_

_Lizzie okay?"_

"_Son calm down," my dad replied in hushed tones._

"_I will not calm down until you tell me what's wrong with her!" I_

_whispered back with an edge to my voice._

"_Honey, just let your father explain," my mom replied weakly. I_

_could feel Rory's grip tighten against my hand._

"_Fine," I agreed, leaning back in my chair giving him chance to explain_

"_While your mother and I were at a restaurant we got a call from the_

_hospital, saying to come here immediately. When we got here, the doctor was waiting outside Lizzie's door. He told us we weren't allowed in, and ushered us to a private seating area…" his voice continued to grow softer_

"_Can you just get to the point dad?" I asked, extremely frustrated at this point._

"_I'm getting there son," my dad replied, "So anyway, the doctor_

_told us how Lizzie's temperature began to rise. They tried to call us ,but couldn't reach us . So they gave her medicine to help calm her down, except it didn't help, and her temperature continued to rise. They tried everything they could do. When they finally got a hold of us, it was too late. Logan, your sister has passed away," he answered somberly, as my mom cried into his shoulder._

"_Oh god," Rory cried, putting her hand up to her mouth in shock. I_

_couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was if my world was spinning in circles. I couldn't breath, it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. My sister had died. I couldn't find the words to describe how I felt. Tears began to form in my eyes, hot and salty, and I felt anger and sadness wash over my eyes._

_We were a grief stricken family mourning in the darkened hospital waiting room._

"_Logan sweetheart," my mother alerted me as she touched my knee softly._

"_Tell me it's not true, tell me this is some kind of cruel joke. There is no way in hell that, that she's…gone. Please mom, tell me she's alive!" I stood up and started to pace as both my parents held blank expressions. At this point there was nothing they could do to console me, or calm me down._

"_I wish it was sweetheart," my mom answered weakly._

_My dad just stared blankly at the wall. For once in my life I actually saw tears in my father's eyes. That was the only time I saw Mitchum Huntzberger cry._

"_I can't believe this," I said angrily again, I hit the wall with my open palm, waking Honor up. I sent Rory a miserable glance and ran as fast as I could from that awful place. I thought that maybe if I ran fast enough everything would just blur into a surreal reality and I would wake up from this shitty dream, unfortunately life doesn't work that way and I finally collapse on the bench outside the hospital doors in the frigid night. Within minutes I see Rory shuffling towards me._

"_You know it's against the Gilmore code for the girls to run," she tries unsuccessfully to make me smile. "Hey, Logan, are you okay?" she asks as she sinks down next to me._

_She wiped a tear from her own eye, and then one from mine as she leaned into me, and rubbed circles on my back. There were no words to even comprehend these thoughts of mine. How the hell did she think I was doing? I pulled back slightly._

"_What do you think Rory? My sister is dead, there are no words to describe how I'm feeling," I spat angrily._

"_I know that Logan, I feel the same way. I feel so much pain, one of my best friends passed away, and it's even harder for you. She's your sister. It's so hard to see someone you love die, to know that you will never be able to see them again, but you know what Logan? Remember that she will always be in your heart. She will be watching you, all of us from up above. If I know Lizzie, she wouldn't want you to be moping around, she'd want you up and living your life the way she couldn't. She's in a better place, there's no more pain for her now. She'd want you to move on and accept the fact that she's gone"_

"_So you're asking me to move on, and forget my sister when she just died tonight?" I questioned her angrily._

_Who the hell did she think she was? That was my sister!_

"_No Logan, that's not what I'm saying at all," Rory defended, "What I'm saying is it's okay to mourn for your sister, but you can't stay_

_angry for the rest of your life. That would only make things worse. Lizzie would want you to be happy and enjoy life as it comes, to seize the day. Take your time to grieve, deal with it how you need to, I'm here for you, but realize you can't do that forever. You will only be hurting others, and yourself," Rory gave a watery smile. I turned to see tears in her eyes. I pulled in my arms around her, and we sat in the cold air, hugging and crying over the loss of such a single great soul._

"_How come you always make things better? You always seem to know what_

_to say," I ask, almost embarrassed. But it was true, Rory always had that special quality, that way to bring serenity to any chaotic situation. She always found the right words. I guess that's what makes her such a good writer._

"_Because I know you Logan, I guess the words just come naturally to_

_me. I know what you feel, and I try the best I can to make you feel better about anything you need to feel better about. I care for you Logan, and I don't want you to be hurting," Rory pacified me as she rested her head of chocolate locks against my trembling shoulder. I pulled my arms tighter around her._

"_I know you too Rory," I stated using her real name. Any somber situations like these I always called her Rory, in fact, I'd been calling her Ace less and less these days, but that's just something I'm going to have to rectify "I just hate this. I hate that my sister had to die, when she had so much going for her, so much left to do, so much left to live. She didn't even get a chance to fall in love or go to college or live her dream. She was just so perfect, and she never got to show that to anyone. What did she do to ever deserve this?" I question. Tears began to well in my eyes as I could feel Rory's grip tighten against me._

"_She showed you, she showed us how special she was. We saw her," she answered quietly, "Nobody deserves to die in the prime of life Logan, especially Lizzie. But, we can't control it. It just happens. It will happen to us all someday, fate's a bitch like that)," Rory comforted._

"_I know that Rory, but she was too young, she still had so many things to do before she died'_

"_It sucks, it really does, but you have to be glad that she had some really happy memories, that she got to live, even if for the briefest of times. I hate that she had to die, it isn't fair, it never will be, but that's life)," Rory agreed._

"_It just seems so surreal you know, like any minute now my parents will come out, and say it was a joke, that Lizzie had recovered"_

"_I know what you mean," Rory agreed, "But they're not going to. We_

_can't just deny it, this is reality, and in reality your sister is gone," Rory cried._

"_I know," I whispered as we both turned for a hug. Together we_

_hugged for what seemed like hours. We were mourning the loss of Lizzie, crying softly as the stars shine brightly from a distance. Looking up at the stars, wind brushes past us. It's as if I can feel Lizzie with us, that she is watching over us from her perch in heaven, telling us it that everything will be okay. Deep down, I_

_knew that everything would be okay(, but) for now I think it's time to_

_wallow the pain away._

………………………………

_One week later_

………………………………

"_We are gathered here to mourn the death of Elizabeth Lillian Huntzberger . She was a lovely girl with many friends, and so much ahead of her. Elizabeth was born to the parents Mitchum Charles Huntzberger, and Shira Amelia Huntzberger . She had a twin brother, Logan ,and an older sister,) Honor. Elizabeth was a very bright girl. She was very smart and polite and always helped others. I have known Elizabeth since she was a baby, most of us have. At the age of eleven Elizabeth had been diagnosed with Leukemia. For two years Elizabeth had been fighting this illness. We all hoped, and prayed that she would get well again, but unfortunately shepassed away. We are all sadden by the death of Elizabeth, Now come with me as we say our goodbyes to Elizabeth"_

_Everybody formed a small line around Lizzie's grave, who ever_

_wanted to make a speech , really. I stayed behind, watching the sad crowd move in a line. Beside me sat Rory, Stephanie, Colin and Finn. I had my arms around Rory's small frame, as Colin did the same for Stephanie. None of us said anything, we just stood in grief, and watched as relatives stood to give one of their five speeches . My mom and dad were first._

"_Hello my little angel. It's me mom. I'm going to miss you little girl. I'm going to miss seeing your sparkling brown eyes and your smile. I want you to know Lizzie, that I love you so much. You mean the world to your father and I ," Shira sobbed uncontrollably as she continued her speech(,) "You didn't deserve this baby. I wish you were here with us and not underground. God I can't do this…Shira cried. Mitchum came behind her._

"_Shira darling, come on, other people would like to pay their respects, or say their goodbyes, including me," Mitchum gently nudged as he tried to get Shira to take her seat._

"_I can't, I need to be with her," Shira cried into Mitchum's chest_

_as he wrapped his arms around her. People looked at the couple in sympathy._

"_Shira please, I know it's hard…"_

"_You don't understand Mitchum. My baby girl is dead, she's dead_

_,and now we just have to let her go in that hole. I'm sorry if I'm a little emotional about this," Shira cried._

"_Shira! She's mine too. I hate this too, but there is nothing we can do. We have to let Lizzie go," Mitchum soothed as he lead her back to the chair where Shira's mother, Lillian, was sitting. Lillian pulled Shira in her arms, and ushered for Mitchum to say his goodbyes. Mitchum walked over to Lizzie's grave and started his speech._

"_Hello my little lollypop. It's me, your dad, well of course you know it's me. I'm the only one who calls you that. I'm going to miss you sweetheart. I'm sorry I wasn't at the hospital much when you were ill. I regret that decision and always will. I was in denial, I didn't want to believe that my little angel was ill. I don't think anyone wants their child to get sick. I know how you always wanted to work at the Huntzberger Company, so I decided to have a new one built in your name. Farewell my little lollypop," Mitchum ended his speech as he went over to his sobbing wife and mother in law. He directed Honor to go say her goodbyes. I knew after that it would be my turn. I'm glad Rory helped me with my speech though. If it hadn't been for her I would have no idea what to say._

"_Hey Lizzie, it's Honor. Now I know we had our fights from time to time, but you know that's what sisters do. I love you Lizzie and I'm really going to miss you. You're the best sister a girl could ask for. You have a big heart Lizzie. A heart full of kindness and love. You were always there for us, even if you were having a bad day. You helped me get over my first boyfriend, even though I knew you had a dislike towards him. You were there for me Lizzie, no matter what. You will always be in my heart. I love you ,"_

_Honor choked out softly, as she went over to Josh. Josh pulled her in his arms as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. My mom sent me a look telling me it was my turn to go up. I looked over at Rory who gave me a gentle squeeze. Getting up slowly, I nervously walked over to Lizzie's casket._

"_Lizzie, hey, it's Logan. I guess you heard about your own newspaper building, pretty cool huh. I know what you're thinking, that we shouldn't have done that, but hey, we love you Lizzie. You are a very loved girl in Hartford. I mean, over four hundred of people came today to show their respect. I know, a lot, but the word got around. Even the Stars Hollow citizens wanted to come. I'm going to miss you Lizzie. I'm going to miss your positive attitude ,and_

_you scolding me when I'm mean to people," I gave Rory a glance which she no in retuned with a smile. "I love you Lizzie and I want you to know you will never be forgotten," I smiled as I head back to my seat._

_One by one people paid their respects. Soon people started to leave , and they all headed to the Huntzberger estate._

………………………………

_Not really in the mood to talk to people I head to my room. Glancing at_

_the picture on my nightstand, I pick it up as I sit on my bed. It's a_

_picture of Lizzie and I at our fourth birthday. I remember how happy she was to get Barbie's dream house. She had wanted it for ages until dad finally got it for her. I got a miniature hummer that year. Colin, Finn, and I had a blast with it._

_Tears come to my eyes yet again as I lay down on my bed. It was still_

_hard to believe that my sister had passed away. It still feels like yesterday when we had met Rory for the first time. That had been one of the best days of my life. I'll never forget it, the day that changed my life forever. It will always be remembered because without Rory, I would probably be lost right now._

AN: Sorry it took so long... Any way i hope you like this chapter and make sure to press the pretty purple button or you will hurt his feelings and you don't want that. Its so sad about Rory and Logan, but atleast we still have FF and remeber review the little button doesn't bite I promice.


End file.
